Something New
by CherishIchigo
Summary: Mikado didn't like to live his life average. He sought a new adventure, and a new adventure he found. Much better summary on in the inside of the first chapter. Yaoi! Pairings undecided,
1. Chapter 1

Better Mini Summary: This story takes place in the future, the year is 2222 and Mikado Ryuugamine has lived a completely normal and boring life. He always wished for something more. Until One day a classmate introduces him to the newly developed virtual reality game. Interested Mikado applies to be one of the first to test out the new game, but something goes wrong and an explosion occurs. However, instead of being killed from the explosion Mikado is transported back in time to a seemingly gothic victorian era in Europe. Events begin to unfold, A princess goes missing. A headless rider lurks, villagers dissapears, and poor loss and defenseless Mikado doesn't know what to do and get roped into all the chaos.

A/N: I don't know about pairings yet. Any request? Besides Shizaya. I'm going to be very honest. I'm not too fond of that pair. I like their hate to love, love to hate relationship, but yeah any idea's leave a comment or PM me. You can hate me for not doing Shizaya too. I realize it might upset many viewers, and I do apologize. My story, my plot don't like don't read. Simple really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.

000- break in the story.

Chapter One:

Mikado gazed outside the window of his classroom boringly, dazing out. Ignoring the lecture given to by the teacher. He didn't care, he doubted it would of been an important lecture. Nothing new seemed to occur, it was normal. Guys and gals txted away during class, a few were asleep, only those who really cared paid attention. Mikado didn't care, he stopped caring once this had become a regular routine. Nothing new happened, sure he'd put up with it for this long, but now he craved for a new outlet. An adventure, a brand new beginning to something greater, something fun and entertaining.

Sigh.

After class, chatter erupted. Talk about the new virtual reality game took place again. Everyone had been talking about the game non-stop for the past month, and now it seems that it was close to being released. Mikado knew very little about it, since he hardly even ever paid attention to most thing around him, but he would listen in time to time. Apparently the main point of the game is role playing, nothing short of a normal game only difference is your are virtually digitized into the game. You are who you play, basically. Starting off as a novice, play until your pro. Make fun of newbies that sort of thing. Not really interested Mikado stared outside the window once again, still though keeping an ear out for the conversation between a group of guys about the game.

"Have you heard? The creator of the game is going to allow one lucky person play his game before it released. No demo like before, but actually play the game, and maybe even keep it too!"

"No way, serious? That's epic. I'm going to sign up for that. Create your own adventure, whatever happens, happens and it's all because of what you would say or do! Man this game is going to be a blast, this knocks all other virtual reality games off the chart. I hope I win."

"Yeah you and every other person in Japan who would want a piece of that history making. I want to win it too."

"Let's go sign up right after school!"

Over hearing the conversation, Mikado thought over what they said. 'Whatever happens, happens. Your own grand adventure. One lucky winner...' That thought circled Mikado's mind throughout the entire day. When he would go off thinking about it again, those words always manage to sneak their way back into his mind. Even after school as he walked home. Lost in thought Mikado didn't even noticed the sign he bumped into knocking it down, snapping back into the real world. Mikado picked up the sign and placed it back into it's proper position. He took notice to what the sign read [ Sign up for chance to play the new virtual reality game before anyone else!]

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sign up...what are the odds of winning anyway?'

Walking in the store and taking a application sheet, Mikado filled out the form. Placing his full name, address, gender, age,and phone number in the correction spot. Smiling with satifaction Mikado folded the paper and slipped it into the application box and left. He had two weeks left before they announced the winner on T.V. Everyone could only hope and pray.

000

Two weeks down, Mikado sat in his room with his laptop turned onto the livestream news feed of the announcement. For now they interviewed the creator about the developement of the game. The creator would be the one that would announce the winner, it was said not only would the winner be announced on T.V. and livestream, but the creator would also call the winner and tell it to them personally too. What a scary thought, Mikado became nervous at the very thought. Nervous about the annoucement and the possible phonecall.

"Alright folks! I think it's just about time we annouce to you the very lucky winner of the sweepstakes! If you would pease sir."

Mikado watched eagerly as the creator dug his hand into the giant class container that contained all the applications formed filled out. Each second gone felt like a million years. Sweat trailed down Mikado's forehead, the anticipation was excruciating. Finally after what seemed like a billion years the creator pulled out a single sheet of paper, slowly unfolding it, the creator looked it over and a small smile crept over his face.

Gulp.

One of the technical producers jogged over and handed a phone over to the creator who then slowly punched in the number on the form.

Mikado swallowed the lump in his throat. He stared intently at his cell phone, waiting and inticipating. Glancing over at his laptop, he saw the creator press the phone against his ear. The audience could hear the first ring that was made.

At that exact instant. Mikado's phone lit up and his ringtone played along to Miku Hatsune's song Love is war. Mikado's eye's widen and his heart stopped. He won? He won. He won! Adrenaline surged through his body as his hand pounced towards his phone and his thumb clicked on the green pick up button. Placing his phone up against his ear.

"H-hello?"

His stuttered hello repeated itself on his laptop. He was on air, his voice was on air, He won and he still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, is this Ryuugamine Mikado?" The creator's husky voice spoke.

"Y-yes. This is him."

"Well I am proud to annouce to you that you my son are the winner! You will be the very first person to evey play my game!"

"I can't- this is- what an honor! T-thank you so much!" Mikado didn't care that he butchered his words. He won! He really won! Tears of joy streamed down his face.

"Hahaha I'm glad to hear that! I will be expecting you at my company first thing tomorrow. I will text over a secret password, that only me and my doorman will know! That way you can get in, do you understand?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good! See you then Mister Ryuugamine."

Click, the call ended. A few seconds later Mikado's phone vibrated. He received the text it read, [ The password is: Fa-doodle.]

'Fa-doodle?...'

He was expecting something cool, but he supposed that would do as well. All that matters then was, he won! It didn't matter how many times he said it, it was exciting each and everytime. Tomorrow would be the day Mikado got to finally begin a grand adventure. Fake or not, it was an adventure. Something he desperately longed for. Who could sleep after hearing something like that?

000

The next morning Mikado stood outside a massive building which looked like a towered greater than the height of a skyscaper.

Gulp.

He looked at the doorman, who was well let's be honest. Large and in charge. That didn't look like a doorman, that looked like yakuza. He was darked skinned and well over six feet. The name plate read Simon. The giant man looked down at Mikado and smiled.

"You must be the winner. Yes? What is the password?"

"Eh?...Oh um yes, right. The password is..Fa-doodle?"

The big man grinned, Mikado no longer felt fear towards the older man. He seemed to be nice and peaceful, so Mikado smiled too as the man lead him through the coperate doors.

"This company is proud to have you here..."

"Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Yes, Mikado. Welcome! We have much to show, but you must want to play the game first, yes?"

Mikado nodded, he was mesmerized by the structure of the building. They architecture was amazing, the entire buidling looked like it was made by glass, even the stairs were clear and beautiful.

Up the elevator, Mikado looked in awe at the view. He could see all of Ikebukuro, his school, the shopping center, even the small shop where he filled the application. The elevator door opened to a giant lab, stepping out Mikado was guided to the center of the room. It felt as though he just stepped into movie, all the walls were painted white everyone was dressed in white, except for he and Simon. Lab equipment and computer screens took up a good portion of the room, and a giant screen took one part of the wall. It showed a meadow of some time, Mikado took a guess and figured it was what was some part of the game. Mikado's thought's became interrupted by the creator.

"Ah, Mikado glad to see you here on time? Are you ready? We would like to get you started immediately."

"Um."

Next thing Mikado a lab technician with a mask on came towards Mikado placing what looked like a normal watch on his wrist.

"This device will allow you to come out of the game. All you have to do is press the red button on the side, and well the time, is just the time. Have fun."

Before he knew it Mikado was standing alone in a secluded part of the wall, with what looked like a giant lazer pointing straight at him. Fear began to take over again. Everything was happening so fast, too fast for his liking. The creator shouted to Mikado from across the room.

"Don't worry! This won't hurt! This beam will shoot itself at you, gathering your DNA and transport it into the game! You won't feel a thing! We've done this many times!"

Those words didn't seem to ease Mikado's raging thought's of doom. Something was off, he knew it. He had a bad feeling, but he choose to ignore it. The lab technicians have been doing this for forever, Mikado should trust them.

"You ready? Okay!"

The lab tech's pressed a few buttons and then the lazor fired a bright beam. The beam itself shot out a blue light as if scanning Mikado, everything was happening very quickly, Mikado relaxed slightly, but not for too long. A siren rung and everything had turned red. Caution signals sweeped all over each individual computer screen and the beam began to over heat. Without a chance to scream for help, without a chance to run. The lazor beam blew up. Mikado dissapeared. All that was left were the black chared marks of what use to be the lazor and what use to be Mikado.

000

He could hear his heart beat, he could recall what happened. Something malfunction and the machine blew up in his face. Then why wasn't he dead? Maybe this was heaven. Maybe just maybe this was heaven.

"Oh dear. What do we have here? Your a strange one."

A voice? Who did it belong to? Mikado couldn't see, everything was black. His eyes were closed, Everything began to fade.

"Hm, I should probably help. Things are becoming very interesting. Have no fear strange boy, your savior is here."

Mikado didn't understand, he didn't care. He couldn't move, everything was fading quickly. He was being saved, by who he didnt' know. He was greatful none the less. He was alive. Everything became black.

TBC.

Well that's it for the first part. Things will definitely become interesting. Who was his savior? Can anyone guess? Tune in please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new installment to my latest series. I do apologize for my flaws in my writing. I usually have spell check do that for me, but yeah. I'll try to pay attention the little details.

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to Durarara.

Chapter 2

Mikado slowly and gradually opened his eyes. The light was terribly bright, turning away Mikado took in his surroundings. Incoherent, Mikado fumbled off the mattress.

"Ah, you're awake."

Startled, Mikado looked up in the direction of the male voice. The man was tall and slim. His hair was just as black as Mikado's. The man was average to say the least the only thing that seemed different was the face he carried, it held an untrustworthy sinister smile and his eyes very cold and calculating. Not only that too, but the black cloak he wore spelled dangerous all over.

"Um, who are you? Where am I?"

"Me? Why, I'm the one who rescued you and gave you a place to sleep, in other words I'm your savior. Orihara Izaya at your service."

The man name Izaya politely bowed in front of Mikado,

"I can tell you're not from around these parts, you're dressed so strangely. Maybe I should be the one asking who are you and why you are here?"

Izaya walked circles around Mikado as if taunting him, but at the same time those cold eyes looked over him from head to toe.

Gulp.

"My name is Ryuugamine Mikado and…well…I would like to know where I am please."

"Hm, you did say the magical words. Though I must say I think you should be asking me what time I'm in rather than where."

Shivers shot through Mikado when Izaya hands grasped both ends of his shoulder and as he was pushed towards a window. Immediately Mikado's eye's widened immensely at what he gazed at. They stood a top of a tower that loomed over a small city, better phrased as a village. Medieval village to be precise, everything looked gothic Victorian and steampunk like. Vines grew along almost every mossy cobblestone building. Everyone looked and dressed differently. There were no cars only horse drawn carriages. Mikado was speechless. He stood watching the scenery was an open mouth. Izaya was very amused,

"This is the sixteenth century, and may I ask what century you preside in?"

"…Eh? Oh um I come from that twenty third century…"

Izaya gasped, Mikado winced.

"My, my that is pretty far. You stick out like a sore thumb with your strange future clothes."

"Eh?..."

Mikado supposed he was right, compared to the older man Mikado's clothes really did stick out. He highly doubted he would spot anyone else wearing a green and white jacket with jeans and converse. Which reminded him, who was he going to get back to his own time? It hadn't even occurred to Mikado, and then he remembered the words of the lab technician. _**"This device will allow you to come out of the game. All you have to do is press the red button on the side…"**_ The watch!

Mikado looked down at his wrist, but the watch was gone. He checked his pockets and basically every part of his body for the watch.

"Did I drop it..." muttering to himself.

"Looking for something?"

Once again facing Izaya, Mikado bowed in apology looking quite flustered. It was kind of cute seeing him that way.

"Y-yes! You wouldn't perhaps happen to see a watch around here or when you found me…would you?"

"Watch?"

Mikado supposed watches weren't invented yet during this time. He could have sworn they were, but he always did daze out in history so he wouldn't know.

"Um…watch…uh…miniature clock? Circle…time…strap….red button." Mikado became embarrassed each second he tried to explain to the confused Izaya what a clock would look like, he even failed at hand gestures.

"I haven't the slightest clue on what you're talking about." Shrugged Izaya, "Is this whatchamacallit relevant to your return home to your own time?"

Mikado nodded, "Well I think it will! I must find it! If you don't mine Orihara-san could you please take me to the location of where you found me?"

"Now hold on."

"?" Mikado stared at Izaya with his big innocent blue eyes.

"You can't just go rushing off like that. It's very dangerous out there. Not many people are fond of outsiders, especially ones that don't look like they belong. You should take precautions Mikado. Let me guide you after all no one knows this village better than I."

"W-would you really? I hate having to trouble you this much and we hardly even know each other."

Izaya hugged and patted Mikado on the shoulder softly, "It's no trouble, you can pay me back in due time, for now let's worry about your clothes."

"M-my clothes?"

* * *

><p>After some rummaging Izaya managed to find some clothes that fit Mikado's very slender figure. The only problem was, is that the outfit was a women's gown. Izaya somehow managed to convince Mikado to wear it and that no one would suspect a thing, but Mikado dare not question the man that saved him. It was better than nothing, but five minutes later Mikado was already sweating bullets. The gown was highly uncomfortable, heavy, and tight. Mikado became exhausted after a couple minutes of walking. He never was an athletic type, so his stamina isn't what it should be adding heavy clothing plus walking plus a blazing sun didn't equal an easy walk in the park.<p>

"Um Orihara-san where are we going?"

"Hm? Oh if you don't mind, I want to make one quick stop before we get down to business. If you would please stand right there and wait for me."

Izaya entered into one of the stone buildings. Mikado stood in the blazing sun, he wanted so bad to stand in the shade and he was going to until something caught his eye. Mikado then heard the sound of a horse, and galloping of hooves coming straight towards him.

It was fast, and sudden. Whoever was on the horse that was charging towards Mikado swept him off his feet and yanked Mikado onto the back of the horse. Mikado didn't understand what had just happen, but he knew well enough to hang on because he didn't want to fall off. Looking up at his kidnapper he saw a figure of a women in black and looking up even farther he noticed this women had no head, only what looked like black smoke came from her neck. Mikado's eyes widen tremendously.

'What have I gotten myself into now!'

A distance away back to where Mikado was swept off his feet, cold eyes looked out to the galloping horse behind the blinds of a window. A snicker escaped the lips of none other than Izaya whose body now facing away from the window and whose eyes were now glancing at Mikado's "missing" watch.

"Finally things can get interesting. Poor Mikado, I should probably fetch him from that evil horseman hahaha."

* * *

><p>Mikado opened one eye when the horse came to a complete stop. It seemed they stopping within the gates of a medieval castle. Before Mikado's curious eyes could wonder anywhere the horse rode into the stables.<p>

"Celty! Your home!"

Rushing into the stables appeared a lanky looking man in glasses and a white robe. He stopped firmly to take a good look at Mikado who was still on the back of the horse along with the headless woman named Celty.

"Eh? Who's this? That's not the princess."

Jumping off the horse Celty hands manifest words onto a piece of parchment paper that she took out beforehand. [How was I to know what the princess looked like? Your crude drawing of her didn't help in the least.]

"It wasn't that horrible. Oh what are we going to do now? I mean I have to admit this boy does have a striking resemblance to the princess."

[Boy?]

'Oh no! I've been found out!' Mikado's face reached a new level of worry and panic. Celty came up to Mikado and wrote on the paper,

[You're a boy? Why are you wearing a dress?]

"Um….it's…it's a long story…you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Never mind that, I'm Kishitani Shinra, what's your name?"

"Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Hm, well Mikado we will keep your secret, but you have to do us a favor."

"W-what is it?"

The apparent doctor smiled deviously. Mikado sweat dropped.

"Pretend to be the princess."

"EH!"

TBC

Yay, for those who guess Izaya from the previous chapter, good job. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit I typed and erased a lot of stuff in this chapter, but I am finally satisfied with the final outcome! I hope you enjoy R&R please. I love all my reviewers for reviewing. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the godliness which is Durarara

Chapter 3

Mikado still couldn't believe what he was being told. It was almost as if a semi-truck rammed his hearing. Shinra had told him that their princess had run off and eloped with one of the servants and that it was Celty's job to retrieve her. Though Celty had no luck with finding her, no thanks to Shinra's sketch she said. However, when Celty saw cross-dressing Mikado out in the streets and related it to Shinra's sketch, she picked him up. Literally. Now he was sitting on a sofa inside a small cottage by the castle being told to pretend to be the princess until Celty is successful on finding the princess again.

Mikado's throat couldn't become any drier than it already is, and his was drinking English tea.

"Really it would only be for a short time! In return no one will hear that you're a man in a dress!"

_'So in other words I don't have a choice.'_ Mikado uncertainly stared down at his cup of tea.

Celty placed an assuring hand on Mikado's shoulder. [Staying in the castle would be a luxury, you'd have the privilege to do as you please and move around freely.]

_'Move around freely? Maybe if I do this I could find the watch!' _

"I'll do it…"

"Brilliant! Now let's do something about the way you look."

Mikado sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p><p>

Mikado stared at himself in the mirror. An elaborate azure gown swept the floor with dramatic beauty with elegant long sleeves, pearl accents, an empire waist, and a beautiful floral pattern contoured his slender figure. His black hair slicked back to appear longer tied together with a diamond tiara on top.

"Perfecto. A masterpiece if I do say so myself. You make to be one good looking girl Mikado."

_'Gee thanks…._' Not taking what was meant to be a compliment from Shinra.

The double doors opened and in a man, his slightly tanned skin blended with his sandy blond hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his well-defined jawline. Wide green eyes brought out his natural beauty, and Mikado couldn't help but stare. His thick light eyebrows showed content, but friendly at the same time.

[Shizuo, thank you for coming.]

"No problem, I wasn't do anything today. Now what's this about a job?" Shizuo said tossing a toothpick into a trashcan.

[Well, I need more time to find the Princess. We found a replacement for the time being. We need you to be a bodyguard temporarily.]

Shizuo thought it over, "Yeah, sure. Where's the fake princess?"

"Over here! Disguised and ready! Absolutely adorable, right? Looks exactly like the princess."

Shinra gently pushed the embarrassed and stuttering Mikado towards Shizuo. Mikado avoided making eye contact.

"Shizuo. Mikado…Mikado, Shizuo. We'll off we go Celty. We have much to do, you two just try to get familiar."

And then there we two.

"Um…."

"Hn? Speak up."

"I...I…It's very nice to meet you!" Mikado shot his hand out to Shizuo.

"Eh?" Shizuo took Mikado's small hand and shook.

Their eyes met. Shizuo's heart skipped a beat. He lost himself within those blue eyes. They were so big, so innocent, and so blue. Then he realized how small and soft Mikado's hands were.

"Um…Sh-Shizuo?"

Blink.

Shizuo ran a hand through his blond hair, right after realizing he still help onto Mikado's hand.

"Um Shizuo?"

"What?"

Mikado gripped onto his dress, "Could you, um take me to see someone?" Shizuo was once again greeted by big blue eyes.

"…"

* * *

><p><p>

"Mikado, what a surprise. A surprise indeed you look so cute. I was so worried when you were snatched away."

"Izaya. I didn't come back here for you to insult my pride as a male."

"Of course. My what a mouth. What can I do you for?" Izaya sat back in his chair, crossing his legs on top of his desk.

"I still need you to show me where you found me."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. I can't help you."

"What?" Mikado jumped from his chair and stood right in front of Izaya's desk.

"Don't get me wrong Mikado. I would love to help you, but if you would take a look out at the window."

Doing what he was told Mikado took a look out the window and he eyes wandered to Shizuo who stood across the street leaning against a sign post, smoking.

"I take it your staring at Shizu."

Mikado blushed, nodding. "But what does Shizu…I mean Shizuo have to do with-"

"We don't get along very well, you see. Shizu has quite a temper, almost anything can send him into a frenzy…

Izaya then proceeded to describe in great detail and incredible enthusiasm about the many Shizuo freak out moments. Mikado didn't really pay attention to the words that were coming out of Izaya's mouth. He stared out the window to the tall blonde man across the street, who now lit up his third cigarette.

…and that is why I can't help you find the spot where I discovered you."

"Eh?"

"You weren't listening to a word I said?" Izaya's face had darkened, but was quickly replaced by his normal wicked smile. He opened the window and sat part way out, "I suppose explaining it won't do any good. An example is in order."

Izaya hopped from the window and landed easily from the third story building, he then casually made his way up to Shizuo. Waving,

"Shizu! Nice day for a stroll, don't you think?"

Mikado blue eyes watched in horror at the events that unfolded before him.

Shizuo's cigarette fell from his lips, his eyes focused on the damned figured approaching him. His seemingly calm exterior changed, his lips turned into a snarl and his nose began to flare, his eyes gained a crazed look. He harshly stomped on the cigarette and from behind he took a hold of the sign post, and he did the impossible. He lifted the post from its cement holding and swung it once at Izaya. Izaya jumped and balanced himself on the tip of the sign post.

"That could have really hurt me!"

"I-I-I-I-Z-Z-Z-A-A-A-A-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A!" Shizuo lifted the post vertically upward attempting to send Izaya flying, but his plan ultimately failed when Izaya jumped backwards just before Shizuo swung again.

Mikado watched this battle, terror crept on to his face as he watch Shizuo relentlessly attack Izaya. He didn't know what to think at this point. He wanted to stop the battle, but what could he do. Shizuo was on a mad rampage, if he even tried to stop Shizuo, Mikado feared he would be harmed in the process. On the other hand Izaya was getting a thrill out of Shizuo's anger. Mikado figured he enjoyed the outrageous battle.

Everyone the streets had either fled or from a safe distance watching in awe.

Mikado wanted to do something, no he had to do something. In a panic Mikado spun around ready to run out and stop the two, but in the process of turning around Mikado, having no experience in balancing in heels tripped on the back of his dress. Mikado screamed an unmanly scream as he tripped backwards out the window.

Brown eyes blinked back into reality.

Another wicked smile appeared on a certain face.

TBC.

*gasp* Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Something New!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes I realize that I have been a miserable author for not uploading lately and I have no excuse. Well I do but it's a bad excuse. I became madly addicted to a new online multiplayer game, any guesses? Anyway I'm back with a new chapter! Oh! I almost forgot , to make up for my absence I have drawn a picture of Mikado in his lovely little gown and for those of you that want to see it the link is right at my profile, but for those with an imagination and whom might not like to see, well simple don't see. Simple okay onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara

Chapter 4

Mikado groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. Parts of his body were in stiff and sore, but then he recalled the events that took place and he shot up from his bed.

"Ah! Shizuo!" It was then that he noticed that he was on the streets any longer. He was sitting upright in the comfort of a bedroom and a soft bed and that was also when a sharp pain shot up his back. "Argh.."

"Mikado! You're awake!"

Mikado stared at Shinra, who walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Shinra! What happened? Where am I? What happened to Shizuo!" Immediately asked a concerned Mikado.

"Calm down Mikado. Shizuo is in perfect condition, not a scratch on his pretty little head. If it makes you feel better he's been pining over your condition for the past three days."

"I've been out for three days?"

"You sure have! The whole town has been talking about the incident. Body guard for hire saves the Princess from harm's way by catching her as she nearly falls to her death!" Putting the tray down Shinra picked up an old newspaper and hands it to Mikado, "Here read it for yourself. The story made first page!"

Glancing down Mikado read the bold printed words.

**Body guard for hire saves the Princess from harm's way by catching her as she nearly falls to her death!**

**The Princess was in town that day to visit a dear friend, but a fight between the town rivals broke out in the same vicinity as the Princess! As the fighting was going, the Princess stood at a window watching the chaos as it erupted. She demanded for the fight to stop immediately, but through her heated determination the Princess trips on her gown and went sailing down the third story window.**

**Most townsfolk thought that their beloved Princess was doomed, but just in the nick of time the body guard for hire, Shizuo Heiwajima stopped his battle and dashed a mad dash to save the Princess from her fall. Mr. Heiwajima was highly successful! He jumped right as the Princess was about to hit the ground and caught her! The two tumbled for what seemed a great distance before finally stopping, but just as they stopped Mr. Heiwajima got up and was making another mad run while holding the Princess bridal style to the doctor.**

**It has been stated that the Princess only from a minor bump to the head and is resting now in the castle. **

**Shizuo Heiwajima has now become a town hero! The King and Queen thank him but honorably dubbing Mr. Heiwajima as a personal Knight to the Princess!**

Astonished, Mikado gapped openly at the small article. 'Shizuo saved me?'

"Would you like to have a little talk with your new Knight?"

Mikado's face grew warm. "T-that would be fine."

Shinra just smiled, "I'll go get him. You just eat up."

* * *

><p>Mikado was in the middle of finishing his cup of tea when Shizuo came in. The older man didn't make eye contact and awkwardly stood at the door.<p>

Smiling Mikado signaled for Shizuo to come forward, "Please come in."

Shizuo slowly made his way to Mikado's bed post. He stood at the foot of the bed, still not making eye contact. Mikado noticed Shizuo's reluctance,

"Please won't you sit down? I would love to thank you properly."

"I'm fine right here."

"I see."

Disappointment was heard in Mikado's voice and this caused Shizuo to do what he didn't want to do in the beginning. Look at Mikado. Their eyes briefly met, Shizuo felt as if explosives were planted in his stomach. To him this was far worse than when he ate Celty's cooking and lied to her that it was good. She offered seconds, he couldn't refuse, and Shizuo had food poisoning and was bed rested for a week because of that. He didn't understand this emotion at all. Was Mikado something like food poisoning?

'_That's a stupid accusation.'_ Once more did his eyes return to the blue crystal orbs, they stressed worry and concern_. 'Dammit.'_ Where was a smoke when Shizuo needed it the most?

"I heard you were honored by the King and Que- I mean my mother and father."

Shizuo could feel his face heat up and his head was becoming light headed. "Y-yeah it was no big deal."

"Are you okay? Would you like a glass of water?" Mikado was half way to his night stand for a glass, but Shizuo lifted a hand in refusal.

"It's fine. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Shizuo wanted to leave. He was becoming fainter as he kept sneaking peaks at Mikado. He closed his eyes hoping it would help, but it only caused Mikado to more concerned on the older male's well-being, thinking that it was he who causes Shizuo to feel sick because of what happened. Mikado got out from under the heavy covers and crawled over to the foot of the bed where Shizuo was standing and placed a hand on Shizuo's forehead.

Shizuo's eyes shot open and was now staring dead straight at Mikado's face.

"Your forehead is burning! I should go call Shinra."

"Don't! Shinra shouldn't be tru…." With one last ounce of energy Shizuo reached out for Mikado's hand before he could go get Shinra, but his light headedness got the better of him and he collapsed on top of Mikado.

"Eh? Shizuo, Shizuo!"

Trying as hard as he could, Mikado attempted to push the older man off, but to no avail. He was too heavy and Mikado was too weak.

Before he could call out for help, Shinra peaked through the doorway, "Mikado? Have you finished-"Shinra stared blankly at the scene before him. "Maybe I should leave..."

"Wait!" Mikado called out completely embarrassed. "Shizuo fainted! He must be sick! Please help!"

"Oh is that what happened? I was about to say. I never knew Shizuo swung that way, but you know I wouldn't be surprised either, I mean he never even asked any girl out, then again he is pretty scar-"

"Shinra please! This isn't that time for that!" Pleaded Mikado.

"Oh right!"

* * *

><p>Mikado was quickly pacing back and forth behind the wooden doors until Shinra came out.<p>

"You don't have to worry. He just caught a minor case of the cold. It's quite common around this time of year. If you'd like you could go inside and see him, but don't get too close, we wouldn't want the Princess to be sick." With that Shinra left. Mikado eagerly opened the door into the bedroom Shizuo now occupied.

Shizuo looked over to Mikado.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." Shizuo replied coughing slightly.

Shizuo heart still picked up its pace every time he looked over to Mikado, but at least now it was as worse as passing out on the poor thing. Shizuo blocked all those thoughts out of his mind, even if he was dubbed to be the Princess's knight. Mikado was still royalty. A Princess and a Knight only living happily ever after was only meant as fairy tales.

Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted when Shinra and Celty came rushing into the room. Both seeming out of breathe.

"This isn't good."

"What happened?" asked Mikado.

Shinra was too out of breath to continue, so Celty took over writing, [The King and Queen have left the Kingdom oversea to expand the city's territory.]

"And how is that a problem? Mikado will rule the town until they return." Shizuo asked raising and eyebrow.

[Mikado is a Princess. Not a Queen…]

"So..."

"In order for Mikado to rule this town until her parents come home, he er she needs to be wed to a Prince!" Shinra finally managed to blurt out.

"EH!" Shizuo and Mikado both said in unison.

"That's not the worst part the King and Queen have already selected quite a few numbers of suitors to meet the Princess tomorrow!"

"EH!" Once again they both repeated, but now Mikado felt like fainting. '_Why me?'_

TBC.

Cliffhanger, I'm so cruel. Can any guess who the suitors might be? Don't be scared to think outside the box on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my, so many ideas for suitors, and someone did give me a good idea for a gender bender on a certain character. So thank you Periperi, you gave a certain character a good use. I have considered all your ideas and have decided on whom to use. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Durarara.

Chapter 5:

It was a brand new beautiful day. Everyone was happy that their Princess was finally able to be wed away to someone that wasn't a servant. The whole town was in an uproar, everyone was invited to the big event. Happiness was spread across everyone expression, except for one. The sad expression belonged to none other than Mikado, the fake Princess that had to suffer through the entire ordeal.

The utterly miserable Mikado was being made up by a hoard load of maids and servants. All over him, powdering his silky skin with toxic make up powder and lining his puffy lips with pink lip stick, not to mention a butt-load of the blush.

"Alright all of you may leave, I will tend to the Princess personally." Mikado stared at the girl who spoke. She had short brown hair that lay framing her face, she also had matching brown eyes. She smiled at Mikado when everyone was finally gone. Then Mikado's eyes widen when another figured entered the room as well.

"Greetings Mikado~."

"…Izaya…"

"I heard the news congratulations. I hope you do fine your soul mate." Once again Izaya emphasized his words with more hand gestures.

"That's not funny. Why are you here?" Blue eyes leered into cold dark ones.

"I'm here to assist you. We don't want any maids to know your little hidden secret~." Izaya said tapping right above Mikado's privates. Mikado stepped back embarrassed covering his parts. "Besides, I feel like I'm somewhat responsible for your current situation."

'That's because you are!' But Mikado remained silent waiting to hear what the conniving man had to say next.

"So, I brought you one of my dear friends to help you out, not only that but I bought you the most adorable attire for this event. Any who Mikado I want you to meet Saki. Ciao, I'm off to visit someone in the castle. Take good care of Mikado, Saki." Then he left with a creep wave.

Mikado's eyes reverted back to Saki, who just smiled and shoved undergarments in his hands and pushed him into the changing room. "Here put this on. I'll get the dress ready."

After changing Mikado's eyes met with the corset in Saki's hand.

Gulp.

She smiled.

A lump formed in Mikado's throat and he could feel tears working their way to his eyes.

* * *

><p>Outside a gardener was trimming the edges off a bush when he heard a loud cry.<p>

"AAH! IT HURTS, STOP IT!"

…

The gardener quietly continued his work. 'These crazy kids these days, must they scream about everything…'

* * *

><p>"There! You look perfect!" Saki smiled in satisfaction after the corset and the gown was put on. Mikado stared at himself in the mirror.<p>

It was a symbol of elegance. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of the dress glinted, light reflecting from the glistening gown. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded Mikado's torso beautifully, complimenting his already feminine shape. The gown draped past his toes, slightly drifting from his legs. The strapless golden champagne dress revealed precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin. There was a silk band at the top, lining around the top of the bust giving Mikado's flat chest a little something. The spotlight above was beaming directly on me, and the darker cream, intricate, floral design was glittering.

"Hmm it's still missing something though. Your hair is too short."

"You're kidding me…I can't grow my hair in a few hours…"

"That's what wigs are for."

Crap.

"Okay now it is absolutely perfect!" Saki exclaimed happily giggling at her masterpiece, while Mikado stared at himself. The long black tight wig wove around in ringlets around his pale face, giving it a colorful border it really needed. Mikado sighed.

At that moment Izaya walked in, "Mikado~, are you ready? Your guests have all arrive_-_"Izaya stared at Mikado with incredulous eyes.

Mikado stared at the floor, more embarrassed than ever. Izaya smiled devilishly and took small strides towards Mikado. "You did a good job Saki, I'm impressed, but a Princess is nothing without her crown." From behind his back Izaya took out a golden crown and placed it ever so gently on Mikado's head. Extending an elbow, "Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mikado sighed linking his arm with Izaya's.

* * *

><p>If Mikado hated anything more than being embarrassed it was being the center of attention. Unfortunately it was a lot of both when he and Izaya stepped into the ballroom. Envious and lustful eyes stared at Mikado during his entrance. Even Shizuo was too awed to even notice that Mikado walked in with the one person in this world that he truly wanted to kill.<p>

After swiftly being guided and seated to her throne, everyone in the ballroom quieted down to a whisper and waiting for their Princess to speak. Mikado hadn't a clue what to say, but lucky someone out of the crowd came to his aid. Or so he thought.

"Fair Princess, when I was told that I was to be a suitor to a lovely beautiful Princess I didn't know that they meant beauty to its full extent! It is a pleasure and honor to meet you!" The young man kneeled and caressed Mikado's hand and kissed it very so gentle, but Mikado yanked back his hand immediately.  
>"I am Masaomi Kida, Prince Masaomi Kida, but for you. You can just call me Kida."<p>

"Er…It's very nice to meet you Kida…"

"Hmm do I detect shyness? That's such an adorable trait! I know it you're the one for me! Let's run off together!"

'He's more eccentric than Izaya…' Forcing a smile, "We don't know that yet."

"Really? Any other suitors willing to step up and introduce themselves to the fair Princess, if not then she's all mine!" Kida said thrusting a hand in the air waving around in random directions.

"I would like to!" Approached a smaller looking boy.

"Oh…it's you. Your…" Kida said but was rudely cut off.

"Aoba Kuronuma." The boy politely bowed.

Kida grunted folding his arms into his chest, "Aren't you a little young for the Princess?"

"Age doesn't matter when there is love." He replied smiling.

"You're a little too young for that too, don't you think?" Kida said become a little more defensive.

"Take your argument elsewhere. You both are acting like children in the presence of the Princess." Intervened a voice from behind. Stepping forward was a mature looking guy in his early twenties.

"And you are?" Aoba took the time to ask.

"Kyohei Kodota." Also bowed and lightly shook hands with Mikado, who smiled respectfully back, sending butterflies all around the male guest population.

"So you two are my competition huh?" Announced a slightly annoyed looking Kida.

"Not quite." Another male figure approached the growing group of apparent suitors. He would be described as one of those tall, dark, and handsome. He dominated the aura of being a popular figure among females. "I'm Kasuka."

Shizuo's eyes shot up for the first time tonight. He spent most of the entire time holding in his anger and jealousy behind clench teeth and fists. Kasuka missed out on his last name because it was a last name Shizuo new too well. Heiwajima. His brother was also a potential suitor to Mikado. Now Shizuo definitely didn't know what to think. He watched his brother kiss the hand of Mikado who was blushing madly.

'Even she would fall for his charm!' Shizuo's night just went from infuriating to depressing.

"It seems we're still missing one last suitor." Spoke Izaya who hadn't left Mikado's side since entering. He too like Shizuo stood alongside the Princess's throne. "Hmm now who was it? Ah! You!"

Everyone in the group turned to look at a shy boy standing a small distance away. He wore glasses, he didn't look any older than Kida did, but something about him made Mikado want to talk to him.

"What's your name?" Mikado called out. The boy shifted nervously from his spot.

"Anri Sonohara."

"Well it's nice to-"

"Meet you!" Izaya finished, "Now that we have all the suitors finally gathered we can get his get together started! Let start with the trials!"

"What do you mean the trials?" Mikado questioned at a sheepishly smiling Izaya.

"The trials to see who you get to marry in the end."

"Eh!" Everyone exclaimed in pure shock and confusion. The suitors new that they had to impress a Princess to win her heart but they didn't know there were trials.

TBC.

Oooh now there are trials, what will happen! Can anyone guess? No I don't think you could, but it would be amazing if you did. O_o Stay tuned!


End file.
